(2)Final Fantasy VII vs (15)Journey 2015
Results Round One '' ''Sunday, November 8, 2015 Ulti's Analysis People will assume I hate Journey because of my opinion on Shadow of the Colossus, but no Journey is actually an outstanding game. It deserved better than getting fed to FF7 in round 1, and it's everything Shadow of the Colossus wishes it could be -- simple, artistic, and extremely touching. The whole game is about 45 minutes long with no spoken dialogue at all, but has such an amazing message of friendship in it. Actually I suppose it could mean whatever you want, but I enjoy the friendship route. I'm also a HUGE fan of Final Fantasy 7 and will never understand where the hate came from or why it's still here today. It was a great game when it came out and it's still a great game today. can't wait to play the PS4 port and get dat platinum! Regardless, not much to say here outside of "thank god we had four matches per day". Can you believe we used to enjoy sitting through blowouts one at a time for 24 hours each? With this format, we got to see FF7 just godsmash a poll and prove it was a top tier championship contender, we got an intriguing Halo/Minecraft poll, we got Smash U proving it was for real, and we got a great Mass Effect upset. If this took place over four days it would have sucked, but as-is we got the Mass Effect poll to distract us from two boring blowouts. Thank god for this format, and man I hope it stays. Best idea these contests have had since they started. 12 hour matches suck and this is the best way of doing things. You all know it's true. Regardless, seeing FF7 go godmode was awesome. There was no ridiculous anti-voting to give Journey a lead for 5 minutes, no silly nonsense that showed FF7 would lose to Smash U or something... nothing like that. Just FF7 being a beast. It was nice to see for the time it lasted. Ctes's Analysis It's not like this match was ever going to be interesting, but you gotta love the result. Nothing I say here is any offense to Journey, I haven't played it and I don't really know anything about it either. With that said, damn was it great to see FFVII godstomp its first round match after everything that's happened to it the last many contests. It took the record for both highest blowout and highest prediction percentage, the first part especially is impressive, but the latter is also impressive considering it beat the overall #1 seed as a two seed. Unfortunately, having such great prediction percentage would also mean that “FFVII always wins” wouldn't stop. Which it has needed to for a very long time. Seriously, it's way overdue, but we'll get back on that later. Final Fantasy VI looked great in its match, but FFVII kept being the favorite going into that match. Considering the anti-votes we know it still has, getting 84% is just amazing. Journey is probably bottom-tier here, but it doesn't really matter. In the end, it's not shown to be the very weakest and wasn't considered to be so very much. No matter how you look at it, this result was great. Chrono Trigger was probably considered to make the final four after its first round blowout, but with this result, Final Fantasy VII remained the favorite for sure. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches